fanpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pamiętnik jeffa the killera
Pamiętnik - Jeff The Killer 23.05.2014r. Dzisiaj wraz z Sally i Jane poszliśmy pod wskazany adres przez Lucka. Naszym oczom ukazał się duży dom. Weszliśmy do środka. Nikogo nie było. W drzwiach okazała się prawdziwa legenda, tak naprawdę to gościa nie znałem , ale... nieważne. Później wyszliśmy na świeże powietrze. W chwili gdy Slendy poszedł po wodę zostałem napadnięty przez mało inteligentną Jane, która nałożyła mi worek. Później ciemność. {...} Po "zabawie" na dworze ...miałem wszystkiego dosyć. Dostałem pokój w kolorze czarnym. A także liścik: Siemka, Jeff. Mam nową grę i chcę ci ją pokazać. Przyjdź za kilka dni. Ben PS Ta laska Jane jest naprawdę szurnięta, tak jak mówiłeś. Wiesz, co? Dzięki Ben.Ty jedyny mnie wspierasz. 24.05.2014r. Obudziłem się w środku nocy. Gdzie? W LESIE. Byłem po prostu pewny, że to sprawka tego białego złamasa. Podniosłem się z ziemi i zakręciło mi się w głowie jak po sobotniej imprezce u ciotki Jolki. Przed moimi pięknymi oczętami migotały mi (nie, nie gwiazdki) kolorowe plamy. Nic nie widziałem, bo było ciemno jak w dupie u murzyna (nie, nie jestem rasistą). Zobaczyłem znajomą sylwetkę, ale jakby przez mgłę. Liu? Zrobiłem parę kroków i upadłem w pół-świadomy, a później odleciałem. Obudziłem się w swoim pokoju. To była jedna niezwykła rzecz, która mnie dziś spotkała (no oprócz debilnych karteczek, szkoły, make-up'u... a wiecie, co przeczytajcie se pamiętnik Jane i wujka). Czy to był tylko sen, czy rzeczywistość? PS Powiadam Slasher kurna, slasher !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trzeba będzie położyć kogoś spać. 25.05.2014r. Obudziłem się, zwlokłem na dół, zjadłem śniadanie. Kurde chyba zacząłem popadać w rutynę. Te poranki były DOKŁADNIE takie same. Śniadanie, dokuczanie Sally, opieprz od Slendera, poranna kłótnia z Jane, kłótnia z Benem (a on to skąd?) zabawa z pieskiem, zajęcia "integrujące", wieczorne dokuczanie Sally, wieczorny opieprz od Slendera, wieczorna kłótnia z Jane. A na koniec kolacja i spanie. A poza tym media ucichły w sprawach morderstw. Według Jane to dobrze, według mnie źle. Taaa... my i nasze skrajnie różne poglądy. Jeśli nie wyjdę poza teren osiedla w najbliższym czasie to urządzę mini Slasher'a w dzielnicy. Spadam posłuchać piosenki Slasher (Słoń - Demonolgia) i Avenged Sevenfold. Chyba przysnąłem. Poczułem nagle jak ktoś lub coś ściąga mnie z łóżka. - Ty się tu kurna obijasz gdy my pracujemy!!!- krzyknął wujaszek Slender. - Problem? Slender spojrzał na mnie z miną (?) tak mam problem. Ale tego nie powiedział. To jak on mówi pozostaje dla mnie nadal zagadką. Zlazłem na dół za wujkiem i położyłem się na kanapie.Wujek chyba się załamał. - Ty masz SPRZĄTAĆ, a nie się OBIJAĆ !!!- krzyknął. Zignorowałem to i sięgnąłem po pilot do TV. Włączyłem telewizor i leciała "Obecność". Ignorowałem krzyki Jane i wujka. Nauczyłem się tego w domu. W moim dawnym domu. Gdzie Liu codziennie pomagał mamie mnie budzić, gdzie zawsze był ciepły posiłek, gdzie... było prawdzie ciepło rodzinne. A-ale ja tego nie potrzebuje. Nie, nie, nie. Nie brakuje mi tego.Oświeciło mnie, żeby zapytać wujka o to co było wczoraj w nocy. - Wujek - przerwałem mu lawinę przekleństw. -Tak? - odpowiedział "trochę" zirytowany. - Zabiorę się za sprzątanie jeśli odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie. - Jakie? - Czy wczoraj w nocy zabrałeś mnie do lasu? Slenderman spojrzał na Jane. -Jezus Maria! Jane dzwoń po karetkę! JA nigdzie wczoraj w nocy nie wychodziłem! - powiedział to przykładając swoją dłoń do mojego czoła- Majaczy! Ma gorączkę!- dokończył. Spojrzałem na niego tępym wzrokiem. -Sally bądź grzeczna i przynieś Nurofen. Nie, nie Strepsils tylko NUROFEN. N-U-R-O-F-E-N. Tak, ten. I tak jakiś czas później znajdowałem się w szpitalu. Doktor rozmawiał z wujkiem, obok którego stały Jane i Sally. -Ponad 40 stopni. Gadali przez ten czas i skończyło się na tym, że miałem zostać jakiś czas w szpitalu. Mam takie poczucie, że jak wujek Slender wyszedł ze szpitala zrobił typową pozę F*CK YEA! I powiedział: "- Mam go na kilka dni z głowy". Okrutne, ale prawdziwe. 26.05.2014r. Wypuścili mnie ze szpitala. Trochę szkoda, bo miałem tam wszystko pod nosem i nie musiałem nawet kiwać palcem. No, ale wszystko co dobre, kiedyś się kończy. Na wieść o tym, że wujaszek miał mi usługiwać byłem bardzo, bardzo ucieszony. W razie potrzeby mam swój plan zapasowy na ten tydzień. Dzisiaj jednak wstałem bardzo wcześnie. Nudziłem się jak cholera. Nagle coś mnie tknęło, to, to był znak. Postanowiłem zrobić DOBRY UCZYNEK. Więc zlazłem na dół z myślą przygotowania wujaszkowi śniadanka. Rozejrzałem się po kuchni i zauważyłem coś MEGA obciachowego. To był różowy fartuszek. Nie miałem ZAMIARU go zakładać, ale pojawiła się pokusa. Była zbyt ogromna, więc po chwili stałem przy lodówce w różowy fartuszku. - Więc co my tu mamy...- mruknąłem do siebie. W lodówce były standardowe rzeczy, takie jak: -jajka -szynka (najtańsza jak mogła być!) -ser (tak samo jak szynka) -jakieś jogurty (Slendi chyba próbuje na nas oszczędzić) cebula (j.w.) -sałata-(j.w.) -marchewka (j.w.) -mleko (WOW 3,5%, ale wujek zaszalał) Postanowiłem zrobić jajecznicę. Więc wziąłem jajka, szynkę i cebule i zacząłem pichcić. Zdjąłem patelnie, rozgrzałem olej i wbiłem jajka (wcześniej doprawione) na patelnie z szynką . Tylko wtedy nie wiedziałem, że do jajek zamiast soli dosypałem środek przeczyszczający. Kiedy to się smażyło postanowiłem przeszukać półki. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdę coś ciekawego. Po chwili znalazłem w jednej z szafek tę książkę, co czytają je samotne mamuśki z kompleksami. Patrzyłem się na nią chwilę i zaraz potem książka wylądowała w mojej kieszeni. Była mała i pakowna. Super. Kiedy byłem zajęty przeszukiwanie wujaszkowych półek, nagle do kuchni weszła Jane. Odskoczyłem od półek i udawałem, że szperam w lodówce. Zapytała się mnie co ja tu robię a ja na to, że zwiałem im. Po chwili wysypałem leki i wyjąłem kartkę. Nagle Jane powiedziała, aby zeżarł tę leki i po chwili wpychała mi je do gardła. Po chwili poczułem się jak... tego nie da się opisać. Zaproponowałem Jane śniadanie i do mojego "pysznego dania" dorzuciłem parę przypadkowych rzeczy. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk Sally i się odwróciłem. Zaraz potem zjawił się wujek i Jane. Zaproponowałem wujkowi śniadanie. Po jakimś czasie, gdy wujek ze smakiem zjadł śniadanie, leżałem na kanapie. Poprosiłem o pilota, którego biedny, chory ja nie mogłem dosięgnąć. Odmówił. I już po chwili w salonie stał mój plan awaryjny. Po jakimś czasie była kłótnia o zwierzę, na które zgodził się wujek (do tej pory nie wiem co mu się stało z głową. Być może to po moim śniadaniu... to bardzo prawdopodobne). Padło na psa (F*CK YEA) a nie na jakieś kucyka, czy pchlarza z pod mostu. Po jakimś czasie wujek przyprowadził pięknego psa. Normalnie pies z moich marzeń. Uśmiechał się tak ładnie i te oczy, ten morderczy wzrok. Jednak Slendi wymagał by z nim wyjść, ale nikt nie chciał. Powiedział on, że nie będzie z nim wychodził itd. Po jakimś czasie jednak się złamał i wyszedł. Akurat trafili na burzę. I ta sytuacja daję nam wgląd kim można łatwo manipulować w tym domu... 27.05.2014r. Jeśli oczekujecie, że będę zaczynać ten dziennik od słów "Mój drogi pamiętniczku..." to się mylicie. Wracając do dziennika (nie, nie pamiętnika). Dziś rano Smile Dog wpadł do mnie i zaczął lizać. Zwaliłem go z łóżka i nakazałem iść do Jane. Gdy pies wyszedł zamknąłem drzwi i wygrzebałem z kieszeni bluzy, która wisiała na krześle, moje wczorajsze znalezisko. Usiadłem na łóżku i przyjrzałem się jej dokładniej. Z moich zamyśleń wyrwało mnie burczenie w brzuchu, więc schowałem książkę pod łóżkiem i zszedłem na dół. Poszedłem do lodówki i otworzyłem ją. Wyjąłem je, odkręciłem korek i zacząłem pić. Oczywiście w tej chwili wszedł wujaszek do kuchni. - Ej gdzie z gwinta!!!- krzyknął wyrywając mi butelkę. - No co?- zapytałem. Wujek westchnął i odłożył mleko. Podszedłem do chlebaka i wyjąłem bułkę i ugryzłem. Wujek się na mnie lampił. - No czego? - zapytałem z pełnymi ustami. - Nic - odparł i wyszedł z kuchni. Stałem jeszcze w chwilę w kuchni po czym poszedłem do salonu, gdzie siedziała Sally i wujek. Pstryknąłem Sally, a chwilę później oberwałem gazetą w łeb. - Za co? - Ty dobrze wiesz za co- powiedział i usiadł z powrotem na fotelu. Usiadłem na kanapie i oglądałem TV. Nagle do domu wparowała Jane. Śpiesząc się na górę. Slendi zaczął ją wypytywać, aż w końcu na jaw wyszła tajemnica. To był kot. Jane po tym upierała się, że on gada. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy na nią jak na osobę z uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu psychicznym. Podałem pomysł testu. I wyszło na to, że ten kot jednak gada. Była dyskusja na temat kota. I wujek się ugiął. Znowu! Tego wieczoru pokłóciłem się z Jane. Kłóciłem się z nią o odkurzanie. Powiedziałem, że ma odkurzać przez tydzień za mnie. Na to ona, że nigdy w życiu i trzasnęła drzwiami. Baby, mają huśtawki nastrojów. Raz dobrze, a raz źle. Przecież niedawno mówiła, że za mnie odkurzy, a teraz co? Nico. Więc postąpiłem jak ona i zamknąłem się w pokoju. Położyłem się na łóżku i odleciałem. 28.05.2014r. Siedziałem w pokoju. Była godzina 23.33 a ja nie mogłem zasnąć, więc wymknąłem się z domu. Wyszedłem do domu i pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Przebiegłem się, aż do miasta. Było tak cicho i spokojnie, aż naszła mnie ochota uśpienia kogoś z tego miasteczka. Uśmiechnąłem się i ruszyłem w stronę najbliższego domu. Zajrzałem przez otwarte okno. Wślizgnąłem się do domu i rozejrzałem. Byli nadziani, więc chyba się nie obrażą jak pożyczę coś z ich domu. Chciałem zwiedzić resztę domu, więc wszedłem na górę. Po chwili byłem już na piętrze. Był tam dłuuugi korytarz z mnóstwem drzwi. Nie mogłem się zdecydować, więc zaśpiewałem wyliczankę. "Raz, dwa, trzy, teraz śpisz ty..." po tych słowach podszedłem do wskazanych drzwi i je uchyliłem. W łóżku spał 12-13 chłopak. Gdy zmierzałem w stronę łóżka moją uwagę zwrócił włączony laptopa na stronie o... creepypaście o mnie !!! Ohhh, aż taki sławny nie jestem, no dobra może jestem. Kiedy tak zachwycałem się nad komentarzami jaki to ja jestem zajebisty dzieciak się obudził. Oh SHIT. -Mama?- zapytał zaspanym głosem. Nie stałem przy biurku długo i rzuciłem się na dzieciaka zatykając mu usta. Dzieciakowi mało oczy nie wyszły na wierzch. Wyjąłem nóż i rzuciłem krótkie szepnięcie "Idź spać" po czym uśpiłem go. Wstałem zabrałem laptop (który miał przenośnie Wi-Fi !) i wyślizgnąłem się z domu. Jeszcze przed wyjściem spojrzałem na zegar- 01.55. Przebiegłem się przez las. Kilka minut później byłem już pod domem. Otworzyłem drzwi i zauważyłem, że naprzeciwko mnie stoi Jane. - Jeff, gdzie byłeś ? - Ano na nocnym joggingu. -A co trzymasz w rękach? - No jak to co, laptop. - A skąd go masz? - Pfff... znalazłem w lesie. - A dlaczego jesteś taki brudny? - Bo.... eeeeeee..... noooooo. Miś grizzly, jeżdżący na rowerze w sukience za tobą!!!- krzyknąłem po czym pobiegłem na górę i zamknąłem się w pokoju. Położyłem laptop na biurku i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Byłem zmęczony, więc szybko odleciałem. Rano obudził nas Slendi. Ubrałem się, zszedłem na dół i zjadłem śniadanie. Oczywiście przed wyjście do szkoły wujek pozakładał nam chusty i okulary. No i jak tu człowiek ma wyglądać normalnie? Po drodze do szkoły (publicznej!) wyglądałem jak pies który próbuje ściągnąć przyciasną obrożę. - Jeff ogarnij się- tyknęła mnie łokcie Jane. -Wyglądam jak debil- odpowiedziałem jej szeptem. To była zemsta Slendera. Kiedy dotarliśmy do szkoły zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszliśmy do klasy (ja i Jane). Wszyscy patrzyli się na nas jak na trendowatych. - Kochani, to jest dwójka nowych uczniów. Jeff i Jane Killer.- przedstawiła nas wychowawczyni klasy. - C-c-c-c-c-co?!- krzyknęła Jane. - Jane moja kochana kuzyneczko- wziąłem ją pod ramię - zachowuj się spokojnie bo nas zaraz zdradzisz- dokończyłem szeptem. Nagle z ust uczniów posypały się pytania. Dlaczego masz tak na imię? Dlaczego jesteście tak ubrani? Zdejmiecie tę chusty i okulary? itd. -Dajcie im spokój- uciszyła klasę nauczycielka a my powędrowaliśmy do ławki. Po lekcji matmy, która się odbyła, była przerwa śniadaniowa. Od razu po dzwonku cała klasa zbiegła się do naszej ławki i zaczęła zadawać pytania. Brałęm właśnie łyk mleka przez słomkę kiedy padło zdanie "nazywasz się podobnie jak Jeff The Killer". Wyplułem całe mleko. Nastała cisza - Zdaje ci się - odpowiedziałem. - Zdejmij chustę!- krzyknął ktoś w tłumie. -On wygląda ZUPEŁNIE inaczej niż ja- zaprzeczyłem. Nagle ktoś pociągnął mnie za chustę. Szczerze? Pierwszy raz w życiu dziękuje wujaszkowi Slenderowi. Słyszysz wujek? Dziękuję ci za ten supeł na chuście!!! Następny był W-f . Poszedłem się przebrać Gdy się przebrałem zmierzyłem w stronę sali. Szukałem wzrokiem Jane, gdy nagle poczułem, że ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. - Jeff- to była Jane. Nauczyciel zawołał nas na salę i kazał usiąść. - Dzisiaj przyjedzie policja na przesłuchanie. - powiedział nauczyciel. W tłumie rozległy się szepty i pytania "co się stało?". - W sprawie morderstwa - powiedziała pielęgniarka stojąca obok nauczyciela. Zamarłem. Przecież w takim tłumie nie mogłem nic zrobić! Na salę weszła policja. - Dzień dobry młodzieży. Przyszliśmy was przesłuchać w sprawie morderstwa. - powiedział policjant. Wierciłem się niespokojnie. - Proszę pana, mój kuzyn źle się poczuł. Czy mogę wyjść z nim na chwilę? - zapytała Jane i dosłownie wyciągnęła mnie z sali. Gdy byliśmy poza salą zapytała się mnie czy to moja wina, a ja na to, że tak. Dziewczyna zdzieliła mnie w łeb. - Choć...- powiedziałem i pociągnąłem ją w stronę magazynu. Wprowadziłem ją za sobą i zamknąłem drzwi. Po czym zsunąłem się na podłogę opierając o drzwi. - Poczekamy tu- oświadczyłem jej to. - Jeff, ty se siedź, ale dlaczego ja? - Bo nie umiesz kłamać i wygadałabyś się. - Wcale nie - kłóciła się Jane. - Taaaaa... a kto po- - Dobra koniec tematu- przerwała mi Jane i usiadła przy ścianie naprzeciwko mnie. - Która godzina?- zapytałem. - Zaraz 15.00 - odpowiedziała spoglądając na zegarek w telefonie. Nagle zza drzwi usłyszałem głos. "Krysiu zamykaj już magazyn". Po chwili było słychać zamykanie drzwi. Wstałem energicznie i powiedziałem "Zaczekać my tu...". Gdy usłyszałem, że Krysia odeszła westchnąłem ramionami i usiadłem na podłodze. - Zajebiście- powiedziała z ironią Jane, która miała już dosyć siedzenia w magazynie. - To co teraz? - zapytała. - Siedzimy do rana - odpowiedziałem sucho. Dziewczyna westchnęła i mruczała pod nosem teksty typu "dlaczego los tak mnie pokarał?". Jane wyjęła telefon. - Świetnie nawet zasięgu nie ma - westchnęła Jane - To składzik, ale ja mam pomysł! - powiedziałem, po czym podszedłem do Jane, usiadłem przy niej i szepnąłem jej na ucho - Poopowiadajmy sobie straszne historię. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. - Nie znam - odparła szybko Jane -Ale ja znam: Podobno w tej szkole, ktoś brutalnie zamordował dziewczynę w naszym wieku i podobno od tego czasu duch tej dziewczyny każdej nocy straszy w tej szkole. Pragnie zmesty na człowieku, który ją zabił, zabijając przy tym innych. -Przestań! - krzyknęła Jane. - Nie podoba się?- zapytałem z uśmiechem na ustach. - Tak, nie podoba się! Mam już dość tych trupów, mordowań, zemst, duchów i wszystkiego co z tym związane. Chcę w końcu żyć jak normalny człowiek, nie jestem killer! Nikogo nie zabiłam!- krzyknęła. Jej głos brzmiał jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. To takie słodkie. -Myślałem, że chcesz zabić mnie z zemsty? - zapytałem z jeszcze większym uśmiechem na ustach. -Bo chciałam.- odparła naburmuszona. -Chciałaś?- zdziwiłem się. -Tak, ale dałam sobie z tym spokój. Nie chce brudzić sobie rąk jak ty. Nie zniżę się do twojego stopnia. - oświadczyła z udawaną dumą Jane. - Jestem śpiący - ziewnąłem i położyłem głowę na kolanach Jane. Dziewczyna Po chwili zwaliła moją głowę na ziemię. -Co ty robisz? - Chciałem iść SPAĆ Spojrzała na mnie i odwróciła głowę. - Idiota - burknęła dziewczyna. Później jeszcze rozmawialiśmy. Zauważyłem, że Jane się boi. - Boisz się? - N-n-niby czego ? - No nie wiem, ja nie jestem tobą. -Niczego się nie boję - Naprawdę? Postanowiłem to sprawdzić i złapałem ją za nogę wydając z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Zadziałało, nawet lepiej niż to sobie wyobrażałem. Zacząłem się śmiać. -Z czego się śmiejesz?! - krzyknęła zarumieniona Jane. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, lecz łagodnie. -Nie bój się... Przysunąłem się do niej. Wkrótce Jane zasnęła opierając głowę na moim ramieniu. Oparłem się delikatnie o jej głowę i przysnąłem. ' 29.05.2014r.' Obudziłem Jane 0 5.30. Byliśmy w tym cholerny składziku. Usłyszałem przekręcanie kluczyka w drzwiach i w ostatniej chwili wsunąłem Jane okulary na nos.Krysia nie była złą, chyba bardziej zmartwiona. Jane szła na w pół żywa, nawet gorzej. W pewnym momencie zarzuciła mi torbę na ramię, spojrzałem na nią. Drogę do domu przebyliśmy bez słowa. Jane pierwsze co zrobił po powrocie do domu to położyła się na dywanie i zasnęła. Ja poszedłem w jej ślad po odłożeniu rzeczy Spaliśmy z pół godziny, gdy nagle wujaszek, jak oczywiście przystało na każdego porządnego rodzica, kulturalnie nas obudził. Taaaa... kulturalnie. Zjadłem śniadanie i wszyscy ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Gdy zapytaliśmy się Slendiego co z naszym Ferrari (dokładniej to Lucka), no cóż jakby to ująć, brak słów. Ruszyliśmy do szkoły i po jakimś czasie już pod nią byliśmy. Ja i Jane weszliśmy do szkoły zostawiając wujka samego. Lekcje był nudne, jak zawsze. Non stop musiałem otrząsać przysypiającą Jane. No, mieliśmy w-f. Poszedłem się przebrać i wszedłem na salę. Moim oczom ukazał się kto? Wujek. Nawet tutaj? Ja wraz z Jane zapytaliśmy się co ten stary pryk tu ROBI, a on na to, że w-f'u będzie uczył. Ostatnią osobą, która miała nas uczyć w-f był Slender. Really? Nasz "trener" kazał mi i Jane przebiec trzy kółka.Kiedy wróciliśmy zacząłem oglądać horror. Gdy Jane zjawiła się w salonie zapytałem czy chce się przyłączyć a ona stanowczo odmówiła, więc postanowiłem ją wystraszyć. Wkradłem się do jej szafy, założyłem prześcieradło na głowę i zaczekałem. Gdy wyskoczyłem z szafy, efekt był lepszy niż się spodziewałem. Później dostałem ochrzan i w ogóle. Później zawlokłem się do pokoju i po 22.30 leżałem w łóżku i myślałem co jutro przyjdzie wujkowi do głowy. ' ' '30.05.2014r. Poranek jak zawsze. Pobudka, śniadanie, kłótnia z Jane, zupełnie bezpieczna przejażdżka z wujkiem i na końcu więzienie (czyt. szkoła). Lekcje były nudne, jak zawsze. Kiedy przechadzałem się po korytarzu ktoś mnie zaczepił. Zaczął gadać coś tam o pieniądzach i o bezpieczeństwie moim i Jane. Taka sytuacja kiedyś się wydarzyła, a ten gość był tak samo brzydki jak Randy. To imię dosłownie wywołało we mnie furię. Nie czekając, aż pogadamy i wypijemy herbatkę, podbiegłem i walnąłem go z pięści w twarz, tak dostał, że aż się wywalił. - Skurwysyn...- mruknął chłopak i się podniósł. Z tej całej jego gadki zrozumiałem, że nazywa się Brandy. Brandy i Randy to takie podobne imiona, nieprawdaż? Ale on też nie miał zamiaru czekać. Nagle dostałem kolanem w brzuch i pięścią w nos. Nagle przybiegła moja wychowawczyni. - Co tu się dzieje? - wykrzyknęła. Ja wraz z Brandy'm milczeliśmy. - Brandy do dyrektora, a ty Jeff idź do pielęgniarki- nakazała nauczycielka. Wstałem i udawałem, że zmierza w stronę pielęgniarki. Lecz gdy tylko nauczycielka nie patrzyła skręciłem w inną stronę. Natknąłem się na Jane, która zabrała mnie do łazienki i zaczęła wypytywać kto mi przywalił w nos. Nie chciałem jej mówić o tym jakże "sympatycznym" zajściu. Reszta dnia była do zniesienia. No, ale oczywiście ktoś MUSIAŁ popsuć mój humor, który niedawno się poprawił. Podczas w-f dostałem dwóch krwotoków z nosa. Dzięki wujek, naprawdę te kilka kółek nie zrobiło mi różnicy. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu coś było nie tak. Czegoś brakowało. Brakowało małej osóbki, której mógłbym podokuczać. Wtedy zapytałem: A gdzie Sally? I wtedy mnie oświeciło. Mieliśmy ją przedwczoraj odebrać, ale wylądowaliśmy w składziku. Więc zaproponowaliśmy wujkowi, że pójdzie poszukać Sally w lesie, a my pójdziemy w przeciwną stronę. I ta druga strona była po prostu jak wyciągnięta z jakiegoś horroru. Kiedy powiedziałem to Jane to nogi się pod nią ugięły. Rozglądając się zauważyłem stary, opuszczony hotel. Pomyślałem, że Sally mogła schować się tam przed deszczem. Zaproponowałem Jane wejście na co ona nie miała ochoty, więc powiedziałem, żeby poczekała tutaj. Ten pomysł też nie wydawał jej się dobry, więc poszła za mną. Hotel składał się z piętra, parteru i piwnicy. Sprawdziliśmy pierwsze piętro, ani śladu po Sally, ale wykorzystałem okazję do nastraszenia Jane. Schodząc po schodach Jane nagle złapała się mnie i gwałtownie pociągnęła do tyłu. Ja złapałem się poręczy w ostatniej chwili, ale i tak stoczyliśmy się po schodach, które się zawaliły. Wylądowaliśmy w jakimś składziku (przypadek?nie sądzę). Ochrzaniłem ją, żeby uważała jak chodzi. Drzwi były spróchniałe, więc je wyważyłem. Kiedy miałem już iść Jane mówi mi, że skręciła kostkę. Walnąłem się ręką w twarz. Nie miałem zamiaru się z nią cackać i wziąłem ją na plecy. Tylko nie wierć się, a jak zobaczysz pająka to po-pros-tu po-wiedz. - przesylabowałem to specjalnie dla niej. Przeszedłem z Jane na plecach całą piwnice. W jednym miejscu chyba się bardzo wystraszyła, bo zaczęła mnie dusić.Na szczęście po jakimś czasie przestała. Gdy wyszliśmy z budynku dalej był las, więc powędrowałem z Jane do domu. Gdy wróciliśmy usadowiłem ją na kanapie i poszedłem po bandaż usztywniający. Jane się wystraszyła, ale uspokoiłem, przynajmniej próbowałem ją uspokoić, że znam sie na tym. Po chwili jednak zabandażowałem jej kostkę. Nagle do domu wparował pogryziony i podrapany wujek z Sally. Powiedział, że Sally zdziczała w tym lesie. Przyszedłem do salony gdzie na kanapie siedziała Jane i włączyłem horror. Jane zaczęła jęczeć i stęczeć, abym wyłączył. W końcu po 20 min wkurzyłem się i zaniosłem Jane na górę, aby móc w spokoju obejrzeć ten horror. Po tym wróciłem na dół, wziąłem popcorn i obejrzałem do końca film. Potem poszedłem na górę do swojego pokoju, gdzie po jakimś czasie poszedłem spać. 31.05.2014r. Dzisiaj ja z Jane mieliśmy dzień wolny od szkoły, a Sally szła na 14.30 do świetlicy. Dzisiaj wieczorem wujek miał wyjść i wrócić dopiero jutro rano, bo ma dla nas "niespodziankę". Cała chata wolna! A to oznacza PARTY HARD. Dobra, ale teraz na poważnie. Slendi dał nam kartki z zasadami, ponieważ gdy wróci chce zastać dom w jednym kawałku. Dzisiaj rano pokłóciłem się z Jane, która wybiegła o kulach z domu (jak?). Oczywiście kto musiał jej szukać. Oczywiście ja, bo to moja wina. Przecież Jane nie jest małą dziewczynką, ale jak każdy „dobry rodzic” Slendi olał sobie tan fakt i zasiadł przed TV każąc MI jej szukać. Wyszedłem z domu i zacząłem się zastanawiać gdzie ona mogła pobiec. Przy okazji zapiszę sobie notatkę : Jane i Sally powinny nosić chipy, aby można było je wykryć na GPS’esie. Usłyszałem krzyk, dobiegał ze strony lasu. Nagle do głowy przyszły mi bardzo czarne myśli. Nie zastanawiając się pobiegłem w stronę drzew. Przecież nie mogła daleko uciec z tą cholerną kostką! W czasie biegu zakryłem usta bluzą, no tak na wszelki wypadek. Nagle stanąłem jak wryty. Jane leżała na ziemi, zakrywając dłońmi twarz, a nad nią stał ten skurwiel Brandy. Podbiegłem i przyłożyłem mu w nos. Brandy złapał się za obolały nos a ja w tej chwili podbiegłem do Jane. - Jane, Jane… - powiedziałem trącając ją w ramię. - Jeff ? – dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie. Widocznie dostała od niego w twarz. - Co on ci zrobił? – zapytałem autentycznie wkurzony. - Nic… - Jak nic, jak widzę, że masz śliwę pod okiem! Nagle ktoś pociągnął mnie za kaptur i wylądowałem na ziemi. Po chwili dostałem kopniaka w szczękę. Złapałem Brandy’iego za nogę i pociągnąłem, wywalił się a ja po chwili wstałem i odwdzięczyłem się mu za tego kopa. Później była szarpanina, podczas której znowu dostałem w nos. Jane podczas walki darła się abyśmy przestali, gdy nagle z moich ust osunęła się bluza. Zareagowałem szybko i przykryłem usta dłonią. Nagle Brandy wyjął nóż i szarżował na mnie, trafił w ramię. Tak chciał się bawić? OK. Odkryłem usta, wyciągnąłem z kieszeni nóż i rzuciłem się na oszołomionego Brandy’iego. „Idź spać” to były ostatnie moje słowa skierowane w stronę Brandy’iego. Jane była bardzo oszołomiona i zestresowana. Zaczęła z tego wszystkiego ryczeć i przepraszać mnie. - Za co mnie przepraszasz? – zapytałem. - Z-za to- w jej głosie było słychać znaczne zmęczenie. - Gdzie kule?- zapytałem. - Nie wiem. Bez słowa wziąłem Jane na plecy mimo bólu. - Jeff - Jane ciesz się, że mam dzisiaj dobry humor Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań resztę drogi do domu przebyli w ciszy. Gdy weszliśmy do domu naszym oczom ukazał się wujek walący głową o ścianę i klnący pod nosem. Sally wiernie powtarzała każdy ruch i słowo Slendiego. Spojrzałem w stronę salonu i zauważyłem echem… Smiley’ego w niezręcznej sytuacji. Co robił? Odbywał stosunek z misiem Sally, który był ubrany w garnitur wujka. Kiedy uświadomiłem tą dwójkę o tym to spojrzeli w stronę salonu. - K*rwa mać! Mój ulubiony garnitur! – krzyknął Slendi. - K*rwa mać! Mój ulubiony misiek!- powtórzyła po nim Sally. - Sally dlaczego tak brzydko się wyrażasz? – zapytał wujek patrząc się (?) na Sally. - Bo tak mówi wujek. – odpowiedziała anielskim głosikiem. - Co wolno wojewodzie, to nie tobie smrodzie. – powiedział wujek. Miał chyba nadzieję, że zabrzmi jak prawdziwy, porządny rodzic. - Ekhem, pies- napomniała Jane. Slendi wziął misia i garnitur, który zdjął z zabawki. Oczywiści Smiley dostał opieprz, że robi TAKIE RZECZY przy dzieciach. Ale ja nie zwracałem uwagi na dalszy monolog i posadziłem Jane na kanapie i usiadłem obok niej. Chyba po jakimś czasie wujek zorientował się o naszym stanie zdrowia fizycznego. - Na moją teściową, której na szczęście nie mam, co wam się stało?! Ja i Jane milczeliśmy. Nie słuchałem dalszego (i kolejnego!) monologu wujka. Zrozumiałem tylko, że ja i Jane mamy zostać w domu i nie pokazywać się ludziom na oczy, bo by pomyśleli o przemocy w rodzinie i te sprawy. Nadeszła godzina 13.00. W ciągu tego dnia zauważyłem, że Sally papuguje wujka. Robi DOKŁADNIE wszystko tak jak ON. Jak Slendi czyta książkę, Sally też czyta książkę. Jak wujek pił kawę, Sally też piła, ale soczek nie kawę. I tak w kółko, aż do godziny 14.30 kiedy to wujek poszedł odwieść Sally. Ja siedziałem w pokoju i grałem w SCP-087. Gdy wujek wrócił było spokojnie, do czasu gdy zadzwonił telefon. Była to świetliczanka informująca wujka o złym zachowaniu Sally. Mówiła też o tym, że dziecko klnie i inne takie podobne sprawy. Slendi zaczął tłumaczyć się, że to wina tych agresywnych bajek na mini-mini. Skończyło się tak, że Sally została odebrana wcześniej ze świetlicy. Resztę dnia grałem na laptopie, pod pretekstem czytania książki. Wylazłem dopiero gdy nadszedł wieczór. Wcześniej potajemnie przygotowałem się na ten wieczór i noc. Oto moja lista: - Horrory (jakżeby inaczej) - Horrory 3D + okulary 3 - Żelki - 8 butelek coli - 4 paczki chipsów - 2 popcorny - Gry horrory - Straszne historie - Maska do straszenia Jane i Sally Gdy wujek wychodził przypominał nam, że dobranocka jest o 19.00. Że w lodówce jest żarcie. Chyba próbował udawać zmartwionego rodzica, ale to mu się nie udało, bo gdy tylko wyszedł zaczął tańczyć taniec radości. Żałuje, że to widziałem. Trauma z dzieciństwa. Zasiadłem na kanapie kładąc na stole moje skarby i zacząłem wybierać już film. Jane przysiadła się do mnie i zapytała co robisz. Pokazałem jej moje filmy i zaproponowałem czy chce obejrzeć. Ona zaprzeczyła i zaczęła się kłócić, że chce inny film. Powiedziałem jej, że chyba śni. Ale po krótkiej kłótni jednak została. Zapytałem się jej czy jest pewna. A ona, że się nie boi i w ogóle. Może jej bym uwierzył gdyby się nie trzęsła jak osika. Włączyłem horror „Paranormal Activity”. Zauważyłem, że Jane powoli się do mnie przysuwa. -Jane -Tak? -Wiesz, że istnieje takie coś jak przestrzeń osobista, prawda? -I? Westchnąłem i po prostu oglądałem dalej. Nim się zorientowałem Jane była już przy mnie i zaciskała powieki. - Jak masz zamykać oczy to nie oglądaj - Pffff… ja ich nie zamykam – odpowiedziała z udawaną odwagą Jane. Była już połowa filmu gdy Jane powiedziała mi, aby przestał łapać ją a kostkę a ja na to, że nie wiem o co jej chodzi. Dziewczyna podkuliła nogi pod siebie i wtuliła się w moje ramię. - Mała Jane się boi, cio? – powiedziałem to takim tonem jak do dziecka. To było oczywiste, że to byłem ja, ale chciałem ją postraszyć :P Jane parsknęła. Po tym horrorze obejrzeliśmy, dokładniej to ja obejrzałem, bo Jane przez ¾ filmu zamykała oczy, jeszcze kilka filmów. Potem około 1.56 poszliśmy spać. W nocy usłyszałem jak ktoś mnie woła. Obudziłem się i zobaczyłem Jane stojącą przy moim łóżku. - Nie mogę spać… - powiedziała szeptem wystraszona dziewczyna. Przetarłem oko i powiedziałem, że jak chce może spać u mnie. Jane zastanawiała się przez chwilę. Chyba wizja wspólnego spania ze mną była dla niej lepsza niż spanie samej. Gdy tak leżeliśmy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Później jakoś przysnęliśmy. CZERWIEC 01.06.2014r. Dzisiaj gdy tylko usłyszeliśmy, że wujaszek wstał zbiegliśmy na dól. Zaczęliśmy mu truć o prezentach no bo był Dzień Dziecka, a no to NIGDY nie jest się za STARYM. Slendi postanowił zabrać nas do wesołego miasteczka. Była wata cukrowa, cukierki, lustra, karuzele i tak dalej. Gdy byliśmy na diabelskim młynie wujek niechcący (do tej pory zastanawiam się czy zrobił to z premedytacją, czy jest skończonym idiotą. Raczej to drugie.) wypchnął mnie za barierkę. Z 20 min tak wisiałem, a gdy zeszliśmy diabelski młyn odszedł w stronę światła. Zauważyłem straszny dom i zaciągnąłem tam Jane, która nie podzielała mojego entuzjazmu, wręcz przeciwnie. Chciałem postraszyć bachory, ale Jane zaczęła mi truć, że tak nie wolno i skończyło się tak, że znaleźliśmy się w wagoniku. Bileterka najpierw spojrzała się na nas dziwnie, ale później dała nam zniżkę dla par. Nie miałem nic przeciwko zniżce, ale przeciwko bileterce tak! Wsiedliśmy do wagoniku i przejechaliśmy. Dom był lipny i w ogóle nie straszny. Nie zrobił na mnie wrażenia, ale na Jane wręcz przeciwnie. W drodze do wujka i Sally Jane spowiadała mi się ze swoich odczuć. Co ja ksiądz w konfesjonale jestem?! Szliśmy tak, gdy nagle Slendi wraz z Sally wyłonili się zza rogu i nas porwali i wsadzili do bagażnika. Przez całą drogę czułem się jakbym był wywożony na gwałt do lasu. Gdy nas w końcu wypuścili zobaczyliśmy, nie, nie zobaczyliśmy domu, tylko gruzy i kilka listów. 02.06.2014r. Dzisiaj nie mieliśmy religii, więc szliśmy na 3. godz. lekcyjną. Mogliśmy pospać, ale oczywiście Sally z wujkiem nie uszanują tego, że chcemy spać. Na szczęście mam twardy sen, więc nie słyszałem praktycznie nic. Dowiedziałem się o tym od Jane. Po jakimś czasie wstałem i niczym prawdziwy gimbus powolnym krokiem zmierzałem do łazienki mrucząc pod nosem "nie chce misie" doszedłem do łazienki wraz z moimi "misiami". Później Slendi zrobił nam śniadanie i zawiózł do szkoły. Lekcje były luźne i w ogóle, ale babie od polskiego zachciało się lektury. No to jesteśmy trochę udupieni, bo w domu nie ma ani JEDNEJ książki. Zastanawia mnie dlaczego? Może dlatego, że wujek nie umie czytać, ale to tylko moje przypuszczenie. Więc ja i Jane zaczepiliśmy jakiegoś dzieciaka i zapytaliśmy o miejsce znane "biblioteką". Legenda głosi, że ktoś kiedykolwiek wypożyczył z niej książkę. Dobra, ale teraz na poważnie. Dzieciak gadał coś abyśmy lepiej tam nie szli, bo nie wrócimy, ale olaliśmy go i po chwili znajdowaliśmy się pod ogromnymi wrotami do biblioteki (czyt. piekła). Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem i weszliśmy do środka. Rozglądaliśmy się, gdy nagle padł na nas wysoki cień. Obejrzeliśmy się i co? Wujek! W bibliotece! Więc jednak niemożliwe staje się możliwe. Zaczęliśmy z nim gadać. A on zgrywał debila. W końcu zdjęliśmy chusty, a on na to, że kojarzy nas tylko z internetu. Kiedy nazwaliśmy go Slendim on powiedział, że jest Trender'em i jest bratem Slendera. 03.06.2014r. Dzisiaj wujek był załamany. Przeczytał jakiś list rano i teraz wygląda jak zbity pies. Podszedłem do niego i zapytałem się o co chodzi, a on mi podał list. Oto jego treść: "Drogi Slenderze! Ja, Trenderman wysyłam Wam ten list. Co się stało, że po tak długiej przerwie kontaktujemę się z Wami? Otóż Lucian, twój przyjaciel zaproponował mi rodzinne wakacje wraz z Wami i waszymi asystentami. Wstyd byłoby odmówić, więc zgodziłem się. Wyjazd jest o 6.30, pod szkołą, w której pracuje. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie na czas, bo nienawidzę spóźnień, nawet dwu minutowych! Z poważaniem, Trenderman PS Nie możecie odmówić, więc pakujcie się i zabierzcie potrzebne rzeczy i pieniądze!" -To co z nami? - zapytałem -Będziecie mieszkać u Lucka w tym czasie. Gdybyście widzieli mój uśmiech na twarzy! To była najlepsza rzecz jak mogła mnie spotkać od przeprowadzki! Gdy tak tańczyłem taniec szczęścia do domu(?) weszła Jane i Sally. -Co się stało?- zapytała lekko zmieszana Jane. -Lucek, u Lucka, u Lucka. Oł je!- śpiewałem i tańczyłem jednocześnie. -Za chwile przyjedzie Lucek- powiedział Slendi- pamiętajcie, dzwońcie do mnie, codziennie. Wujek próbował udawać dobrego rodzica. Ważne, że próbował. Nagle przed "domem" zajechał luksusowy kabriolet, z którego wyszedł Lucek. -Gotowi?- zapytał spokojnym i ciepłym głosem. -Ja z przodu- powiedziałem zaklepując miejscówkę, stojąc już przy Lucku. -Dziewczynki, mam jedną prośbę, przynajmniej udawajcie, że tęsknicie, bo Jeff... brak słów, brak słów. On to by nawet u niego na stałe zamieszkał.- powiedział Slendi głaszcząc Sally po głowie. -A mogę?- zapytałem. Slender'owi zrobiło się trochę głupio, bo myślał, że tego nie słyszę. Po pożegnaniu wsiedliśmy do auta i odjechaliśmy. Wzrokiem (?) odprowadził nas wujek, póki nie stracił nas z oczu (?). Do rezydencji Lucka przyjechaliśmy późno w nocy. Nie mieliśmy czasu na zwiedzanie jej, ale jutro będzie czas. Od razu weszliśmy do pokoju gościnnego i położyliśmy się na łóżku we trójkę. Padaliśmy ze zmęczenia. ' '''04.05.2014r. Dzisiaj obudziłem się na zajebiaszczo wygodnym materacu. Przeciągnąłem się leniwie, gdy nagle poczułem pięknym zapach śniadania. Szybko się ubrałem i zszedłem na dół. Zapomniałem wspomnieć wam, że Lucek ma pokojówki, które były bardzo miłe i ładne w porównaniu do kogoś (nie będę wytykać palcem). Usiadłem przy stole, obok Lucka i pokojówka podałam mi przepyszne śniadanie. Do tej pory się zastanawiam jak jadłem to śmieciowe żarcie u Slendi'ego. Dosłownie śmieciowe. Nie żeby coś, ale nic po takiej osobie nie wiadomo, a grzebania w śmietniku to w szczególności. Lucek zwołał nas do salonu. Wstałem i poszedłem do pokoju. Lucek ogłosił nam, że będziemy chodzić do prywatnej szkoły, na ten czas. Powiedział także, że zaraz nas zawiezie i dodał, że nie musimy nosić tych śmiesznych przebrań. Byliśmy bardzo podekscytowani, gdy jechaliśmy do nowej szkoły. Gdy wchodziliśmy zobaczyliśmy naszych sąsiadów. Także byli w towarzystwie demona (to tacy "ludzie" jak Lucek, którzy opiekują się nastoletnimi psychopatami i zabójcami oraz wynajmują mieszkania w specjalnych dzielnicach). Demonem była wysoka i piękna kobieta o długich brązowych włosach. Szczerze? Matka natura bardzo HOJNIE ją obdarowała. BARDZO HOJNIE. - Lucian, jak miło, że znów się spotykamy - powiedziała z wrednym uśmiechem kobieta. - Tak, po twojej porażce na polu - odgryzł się Lucek. Nie daj się Lucek! I w tej oto chwili w mój mózg wżarła się piosenka Dody "Nie daj się". Kiedy tak ją nuciłem w głowie, Lucek i Marie (tak nazywała się kobieta) kłócili się. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i weszliśmy do szkoły. Pani oczywiście nas przedstawiła i w ogóle. Na przerwie dziewczyny zaprosiły Jane na jakiś tam bal czy inne głupie przyjęcie. Gdy to usłyszałem przewróciłem oczami. W domu zapytałem się o to Jane. -Jane, o co chodzi z tym bale? -Nie twoja sprawa. -A przypadkiem nie musisz iść z chłopakiem na bal? -Może. -No to zostajesz -Dlaczego? -Bo nie masz pary. -Mam. -Kogo? Dziewczyna milczała. Powtórzyłem pytanie. Cisza. -Jeff -Tak? -Czy ty by... Nagle urwał mi się film jak na parapetówce u Stefana. Obudziłem się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Nad nami stał Lucek, gadał, że z głów wyrosły nam anteny, i że Slendi'emu trzeba zabrać prawa rodzicielskie. Po tym monologu zabrał nas do domu. Gdy wróciliśmy poszedłem do łazienki, a gdy wróciłem na łóżku leżała karteczka z napisem "To chcesz iść ze mną na ten bal, czy nie?" Uśmiechnąłem się. -Tak. ' 05.06.2014r. Bal, bal i bal. Tylko o tym dziewczyny z klasy ciągle gadały. Ja na przerwie z chłopakami obmyślaliśmy strategię jakby się tu wykręcić z tego gówna, ale niestety. Obiecałem jej. Naważyłeś sobie piwa, to teraz go wypij. Najchętniej króleszczaka. Ale wracając do lekcji. Po dzwonku Jane dosiadła się do mnie i zapytała co wkładam na bal. No chyba ona głupia, przecież to oczywiste, że BIAŁĄ BLUZĘ. Kiedy jej to oświadczyłem zaczęła się ostra dyskusja. Skończyło się na tym, że wylądowałem z nią w sklepie. Rozglądałem się i zauważyłem skórzaną kurtkę. Była taka jak z moich dziecięcych marzeń. Powiedziałem jej, że mam starą czarną bluzę i założę ją. Zgodziła się. Gdy zła do kasy zatrzymałem ją i powiedziałem, ze ma założyć sukienkę. Po krótkiej wojnie zgodziła się. Znowu. Jane ma dzień dobroci. Wyniuchała czarną tunikę. To nie była sukienka! Oświadczyłem jej to, a ona powiedziała, że miałem pójść na imprezę w koszuli. Nie było pytania (zdania?). Wróciliśmy do domu, a u Sally była koleżanka. Lucek poinformował nas także o liściku od wujka. Na pewno świetnie się bawi! 06.06.2014r. Wstałem dzisiaj i przeciągnąłem się. Zszedłem na dół i zasiadłem przy stole czekając na śniadanie. -Pamiętasz o balu?- zapytała Jane. Leniwie kiwnąłem głową. Jane uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała abym się na niego nie spóźnił, bo będzie źle. Wyglądała tak słodko grożąc mi, niż strasznie. Lucek po śniadaniu zawiózł nas do szkoły. Wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole jarał się jak stodoła tym balem. Dosłownie. Jednej nawet dymiły włosy. Lekcje zleciały mi szybko. Gdy wychodziłem ze szkoły Jane podbiegła do mnie pytając czy jestem gotowy, czy pamiętam. Wyłączyłem się i zacząłem myśleć co się stanie po powrocie wujka. Z moich zamyśleń wyrwała mnie Jane. -Jeff, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? -Ta, ta -To o czym mówiłam? -No o, tym, no balu Jane trzepnęła mnie w ramię. Tym razem Lucek nie zabrał nas do domu samochodem, więc wracaliśmy na pieszo. Mieliśmy dużo rzeczy do omówienia, głównie Jane mówiła i trzepała mnie za każdą złą odpowiedź. Nic wielkiego sobie z tego nie robiłem. Gdy wróciliśmy zaczęły się przygotowania. Po jakiejś niecałej godzinie byłem gotowy. Jane oczywiście szykowała się dłużej, więc usiadłem na kanapie i włączyłem telewizor. -Jeff?- Jane zawołała mnie z góry. -Hm? -Jak wyglądam? Jane zeszła z rumieńcem na twarzy wbijając wzrok w podłogę. -Wyglądasz... Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. -...okropnie. Z twarzy Jane zszedł uśmiech. -Naprawdę? -Nie, no coś ty, żartowałem, wyglądasz niesamowicie. Jane wkurzyła się i zamachnęła się próbując mnie uderzyć. Potknęła się o buty i wywaliła na mnie. Dziewczyna otworzyła zaciśnięte oczy. Patrząc z boku wyglądało to jakbyśmy się przytulali. Spojrzałem Jane w oczy. Przybliżyłem się, ona także. Gdy nagle zza rogu wyszła Sally i zrobiła wielki oczy. Zaraz się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła wołać: Zakochana para, Jacek i Barbara. Siedzą na kominie i całują świnie. Jane dała mi po chamsku w twarz i odwróciła się. -Jeff, zaraz wychodzimy. Westchnąłem i złapałem się za bolący policzek. Pięć minut później byliśmy już w drodze. Szybko zleciał nam czas. Głównie dlatego, że Jane mówiła o tym co się stało trochę wcześniej. Po kilkunastu minutach drogi byliśmy już w szkole na sali gimnastycznej. Podszedłem do chłopaków (L.Jack'a, E.Jack'a, Bena, Toby'ego, Masky'ego i Hoodi'ego). Gadaliśmy jakiś tam czas, gdy nagle huk zagłuszył wszystko na sali. Zapanowała głucha cisza. Zobaczyłem Jane (ona zawsze pakuje się w kłopoty) i tą blondi co się za popularną uważa. Kłóciły się. Ostro. Bardzo. Podszedłem do nich. Stanąłem w obronie Jane. Nagle zjawił się chłopak blondi i się zaczęło. Kłóciliśmy się czyja to wina, że blondi wyrżnęła się mordą na parkiet. Powoli kłótnia zaczęła schodzić na inny tor. Ktoś się wtrącił, że są oni najlepsi z kosza w szkole. Wyśmiałem ich i powiedziałem, że pokonamy ich z palcem w dupie. I skończyło się na tym, że jutro odbędzie się mecz kosza. Reszta wieczoru zleciała normalnie. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu Jane robiła mi wywód o tą kłótnie. Olałem ją i poszedłem spać do swojego pokoju. '''07.06.2014r. Kto w sobotę każe ludziom iść do szkoły? Nie mogli odpuścić, tylko musimy odrabiać "dla naszego dobra". Wracając do tematu. Dzisiaj był ważny dzień, ten dzień. Walka o godność. Zajechało tanim dramatem. Tak naprawdę to zwykły mecz w kosza. No dobra, nie taki zwykły. A wszystko to wina Jane! Kurde no, z nią zawsze jest problem. Wracając do tematu, to rano pobiegałem trochę, porozciągałem się, zjadłem zdrowe śniadanie. Odpocząłem i czuję, że wygramy. No chyba, że Jane coś spieprzy, a to BARDZO prawdopodobne. Lucek jak codzień zawiózł nas do szkoły w milczeniu, ani razu nie spuścił oka z drogi. Wiecie co? Lucek ma bardziej pokerową twarz niż Slendi. To jest straszne, czasami nie można po nim poznać co myśli lub czuje. Ogólnie to Lucek jest miły, towarzyski i w ogóle, ale są te momenty gdy nie odzywa się. Wysiedliśmy z samochodu i powędrowaliśmy w stronę drzwi. Gdy je otworzyliśmy powitały nas brawa i wiwaty. Przeszedłem korytarz z uśmiechem na twarzy (jakby inaczej :P) i wszedłem do klasy. Gdy usiadłem w ławce zadzwonił dzwonek. Lekcje zjechały mi baaaaardzo szybko (może dlatego, że myślałem o meczu?). Po ostatnim dzwonku wstałem i zacząłem iść w stronę szatni ciągnąc za sobą Jane. -Auć, Jeff to boli. !- krzyknęła Jane. -Głośniej się nie dało?- zapytałem z ironią. -Gdzie idziemy? - zapytała po chwili Jane. -Do Biedronki, nie no oczywiście, że do szatni. -Jeff, ale damska szatnia w drugą stronę. -Wiem -Jeff... Nie odpowiedziałem tylko stanąłem z Jane pod drzwiami szatni. -Mamy tylko jedną szatnie do dyspozycji. -Że co?! Nie będę się przy tobie przebierać. -Ale musisz- po tych słowach wepchnąłem ją do szatni. Jane stała jak głupia w przedsionku a ja podszedłem do chłopaków, którzy byli koło łazienki. Obgadałem parę spraw i zdjąłem bluzę i podkoszulek. Pomyślałem, że ten Łoś (czyt. Jane) stoi tam i czeka na zaproszenie. Wyszedłem i spojrzałem na nią, a ona na mnie. Badała mnie przez chwilę wzrokiem. -Weź coś załóż.- zaproponowała mi Jane. -Nie -Tak -Nie -Tak -Nie -TAK -To najpierw się przebierz -NIE!!! Zniknąłem za rogiem i przebrałem się szybko. Wiedziałem, że kłócąc się z nią nic nie zyskam, więc trzeba było przejść do rękoczynów. Wyjąłem z plecaka strój dla Jane (nie pytajcie się skąd go mam) i wróciłem do niej. -Przebierz się Jane popatrzyła na mnie jak na idiotę. -Ok, ale jak sobie pójdziesz. -Jakby chciał na ciebie patrzeć jak się przebierasz. -Z tobą to nigdy nic nie wiadomo - powiedziała wyrywając mi strój z ręki. Poszedłem, więc do chłopaków i obgadaliśmy strategie. Po chwili przyszła przebrana Jane. Za pięć minut wychodzimy. Te emocje, jak na zbieraniu porzeczek. Tak naprawdę to nikt się zbytnio nie denerwował. Wyszliśmy na boisko. Kto był sędzią? Nasza nauczycielka! Komentatorem był Ben. Nauczycielka przedstawiła nam w skrócie zasady. Gramy czysto i bez fauli. Zaczęła się gra. było dobrze, nie było źle. Zauważyłem, że zawsze byliśmy o dwa punkty do tyłu od nich. Nie zauważyłem jak szybko zleciał mi czas na grze. Zostały ostatnie minuty, gdy nagle taki jeden wyrośnięty chłopak rzucił się na mnie i Jack'a. Biegliśmy właśnie na atak i mieliśmy piłkę. Po upadku na ziemię zauważyłem koło siebie leżącego Jack'a. Nad nami byli nasi. Jane darła się, ale ja słyszałem wszystko jak przez mgłę, do tego jeszcze światło lamp mnie oświetlało. Zemdlałem, nie pamiętam co się działo dalej. Obudziłem się po meczu. Zauważyłem przez okno, że policja wyprowadza wujka w kajdankach. Przetarłem oczy i uszczypnąłem się. To nie był sen. WTF?! Gapiłem się tak, gdy do sali weszła pielęgniarka i Jane. Gdy pielęgniarka wyszła rozmawiałem trochę z Jane i zapytałem czy wygraliśmy. Odpowiedziała, że tak! Uśmiechnąłem się wtedy i pogłaskałem Jane po głowie. -Dobrze grałaś. -D-dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się Jane. Nie strąciła mojej ręki. Później przebadano mnie i wypuścili mnie do domu. W domu zastanawiałem się jak wygraliśmy. Po krótkiej chwili postanowiłem, że wolę nie pytać. 08.06.2014r. Dzisiaj rano wujek kazał mi sprawdzić skrzynkę. No i moim pięknym oczętom ukazał się list zaadresowany do mnie. Otworzyłem go. W kopercie były dwa bilety i liścik. Zacytuję "Pójdziesz ze mną?"'' + rozmazany podpis. Szkoda, że ten cholerny podpis nie był'' czytelny, ale grunt, że są dwa bilety! Pobiegłem do Jane i zaproponowałem jej wyjście do kina. Odpowiedziała, że czyta i mogę pójść z Sally. Przedrzeźniałem się z nią przez chwilę. Później musiałem DŁUGO prosić by się zgodziła. Trud się opłacał. Zgodziła się. Poszedłem po laptopa i wybraliśmy (dokładniej to wybrałem) film. Seans zaczynał się o 18.30. Jaki film wybrałem? Oczywiście horror. No sorry, ale jakiś badziewnych romansów czy dramatów nie mam zamiaru oglądać. Później posiedziałem trochę na laptopie w swoim pokoju. W końcu nadeszła ta godzina. Ogarnąłem się i czekałem na Jane. Kiedy mieliśmy już zamiar wychodzić Sally zapytała się nas czy zabierzemy ją. Próbowałem wbić do jej małego, tępego mózgu (jeśli jakikolwiek posiada), że z nami nie pójdzie. Niestety na nic. W końcu wujek się poświęcił i zajął czymś tego smarkacza. Jego wzrok (?) mówił jedno:'' Odpłacicie mi za'' to.'' Kiedy już byliśmy w drodze Jane zapytała się mnie na co idziemy.'' Shit! Nie przewidziałem takiej sytuacji. Wykręciłem się jakimś durnym melodramatem. W końcu byliśmy w kinie i powędrowaliśmy do sali. Gdy zaczął się film Jane zrobiła głupią minę i zaczęła mnie walić łokciem. Ja biedny nie mogłem przestać się chichrać! Po jakimś czasie się opanowałem i oglądałem film, który nie był taki straszny, no dobra może dla mnie, bo Jane zaczęła się wtulać mi w ramię. Z kina wyszliśmy koło 21. -Było tak źle?- zapytałem z nutką ironii w głosie -No nie wiem - odparła Jane. -Wiesz co? Ja myślałem, że się zmieniłaś i tak dalej, a tu co? Nadal jesteś tak samo wredna jak wcześniej. -Dziękuję. Roześmiałem się. Jane jesteś taka głupiutka. -Z czego się cieszysz? -Z niczego. -No przecież się śmiejesz -Nie śmieję się- zgrywałem głupka. Za to, że stroiła takie fochy zaproponowałem jej wypad na miasto. Poszliśmy na lody, bo kto nie lubi lodów? Zauważyłem salon gier, więc był on naszym następnym celem. Może to głupie, ale wkręciłem się w te automaty. Naprawdę. Za trzecim razem wyłowiłem jakiegoś pluszaka, którego, z dobrego serca, oddałem Jane. Gdy tak szybko zleciał nam czas postanowiliśmy wrócić do domu. Było już dość po północy. Kiedy tak szliśmy zastanawiałem się czy Jane nie byłoby lepiej, jakby była normalna. Przecież to moja wina, to ja... to ja... to ja. Ona nie zasługuje na taki los. Rozmyślając o tym patrzyłem na jej uśmiechnięta twarz. Nawijała o czymś, ale ja nie słuchałem. W końcu stanąłem na mości i spuściłem wzrok. -Przepraszam.-to było jedyne słowo na które było mnie stać. -Z-za co?- Jane nie zrozumiała i odpowiedziała lekko zmieszanym głosem. -Za wszytko. Za to że zabiłem twoich rodziców i przyjaciół, za to że zniszczyłem ci życie. Nastała długo niezręczna cisza. -To nie tak... że ja...-plątał mi się język. Nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć czegoś konkretnego.- Nie chciałem tego zrobić, ale wtedy... coś we mnie pękło... coś co, pozwalało mi... Jane stała dalej tak jak stała. Chyba była bardzo zszokowana. Nie dziwię jej się. Wyglądałem pewnie teraz jak dzieciak, który coś nabroił, tłumaczący się przed matką. -Ja, chcę, abyś spróbowała mi wybaczyć, bo ja nawet jeśli po mnie tego nie widać lubię cię. Nie mam nic do ciebie, wręcz przeciwnie. - kontynuowałem. Spojrzałem na Jane. -Ale odpokutuję to.-złożyłem przysięgę. -Jak? -Już wtedy sobie obiecałem, że nie pozwolę aby nic tobie się nie stało, nawet za cenę mojego życia. Nigdy. Obiecałem to sobie. Zawiał chłodny wiatr.Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie pozwolę by cokolwiek ci się stało. Miałem poczucie, że nie mogę jej stracić, nie mogę. -Dziękuję.-uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Jane podeszła do mnie i przytuliła się. Musnąłem ją ręką po jedwabnych w dotyku włosach. Resztę drogi do domu pokonaliśmy w ciszy. Otworzyłem drzwi, a tutaj wujek z wałkiem kuchennym. Zadał pytanie każdego typowego rodzica. Jane próbowała zmienić temat pytając o panujący bałagan. Slendi olał ją i wygłosił nam swój debiutowy monolog "Powinniście wracać do domu o określonych porach". Po tym jakże wspaniałym wykładzie poszedłem na górę spać. Ale nie spałem. Myślałem o dzisiaj, no i o Jane. ' '''09.06.2014r. Dzisiaj lekcje w szkole minęły mi dość szybko. Na wychowawczej nauczycielka wyskoczyła nam z Romeem i Julią. Seriously? Romeo i Julia? Nauczycielka wybrała na Julię Ninę. Nina chyba była zadowolona z tego faktu. Nie zazdroszczę temu chłopakowi, który będzie grał Romea Po lekcji nauczycielka poprosiła mnie do siebie. Powiedziała, że będę grał Romea, a Nina Julię. Niestety nie mogłem się sprzeciwić, bo miała na mnie haka, więc musiałem się zgodzić. Nina BARDZO się ucieszyła. Dostaliśmy scenariusze. -Do jutra!- krzyknęła za nami nauczycielka. Lucek po nas nie przyjedzie, więc wracaliśmy piechotą. Rozmawialiśmy o tym debilnym przedstawieniu. Jane ciekawiło to kto dostał rolę Romea. Gdyby tylko wiedziała. Jane dostała rolę dublerki Julii. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu poszedłem do pokoju wykuć rolę. Nie wychodziłem, chyba, że na kolację i do toalety. '''11.06.2014r.' Dzisiaj jakoś tak zdawało mi się, że będzie normalnie. Powtórzę. Zdawało mi się. Tak do 10.45 było spokojnie. Było. Aż tu nagle słychać dzwonek do drzwi, no to wujek ruszył dupsko z kanapy, żeby sprawdzić kto to. No i to był LUCEK. Wierzcie mi jak Lucek przyjeżdża to jest to coś ważnego. No i Lucek wyskakuje z takim podejrzanym gostkiem i mówi, że on od teraz z nami mieszka. WTF?! Jakiś podejrzany typ! Przedstawił go jako Alfreda. Ten cały Alfred od razu mi podpadł. Próbował zgrywać kozaka. Chyba tylko ja nie byłem zaślepiony jego osobą. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że wszyscy uważali, że Alfred jest FAJNY. Że WAT?! Z kim ja mieszkam?! Wiecie co było najgorsze? Że ten dekl przystawiał się do JANE. Bez ŻADNYCH skrupułów. A wujek też go polubił. Tylko był jeden mały problem z Alfred'em. Wujek ciągle mylił jego imię! To jakiś Zbyszek, to jakiś Stefan, raz jeszcze był Stasiek. No ja pierdole! Jak można nie zapamiętać tak debilnego imienia jak Alfred! K*rwa to imię brzmi jak imię dla psa! Alfred do nogi! Kiedy tak rozmyślałem w swoim pokoju (tak, nie mogę z nim przebywać w pokoju więcej niż 5 minut). Postanowiłem mu delikatnie uprzykrzyć życie. Przystawiasz się do Jane? Wiedz, że niedługo twoja morda posłuży mi jako mop do podłogi! Miło było cię poznać Alfred! Resztę dnia siedziałem w pokoju rozmyślając jak by tu trochę uśpić naszego nowego kolegę. 12.06.2014r. Dzisiaj wujek oświadczył nam, że powinniśmy "zacieśnić więzy rodzinne". Jestem pewien, że ten tani kit wcisnął mu jakiś pracownik pomocy społecznej. Wracając do rzeczy. Powiedział także, że mamy 20 min. na spakowanie się na basen. Pobiegłem na górę wziąłem torbę i potrzebne rzeczy. Na dole byłem pierwszy, no nie dziwię się, bo wiec, że jeśli czekasz na kobitę to się nie doczekasz. Po krótkiej chwili wszyscy byli na dole (tak, niestety łącznie z Alfredem). Wyszliśmy przed dom a tam Lucek w zajebistym aucie. Zająłem miejsce obok Jane. Tak naprawdę to chciałem siedzieć obok kierowcy, ale Alfred... wiedziałem, że jeśli zostawię Jane choć na chwilkę on zacznie się do niej dobierać swoimi oślizgłymi łapami. Rozmawiałem (czyt. kłóciłem się) z Jane o to gdzie rozłożymy wszystkie rzeczy. Jane wygląda tak słodko jak się złości. I tak oto zleciała nam cała droga. Gdy wyszliśmy z auta zastał nas nieziemski widok. Raj! Wyruszyliśmy w stronę kasy. Idąc zauważyłem zegar, który pokazywał godzinę 7.48. Naprawdę tak wcześnie nas obudziłeś wujku? Podróż trwała z 2 godziny! Chyba. Kiedy tak się zastanawiałem czujnik Anty-Alfredowy zaczął wyć. Niebezpieczeństwo! Podszedłem rozdzielić Jane i Alfreda. Tego gościa nie można spuszczać z oka. Nie wiem czy ten gość posiada wiedzę na temat kar za gwałt, ale lepiej się nie pytać. Po kupnie biletów i rozmowie z kasjerką (Lucek idzie na podryw) weszliśmy do upragnionego raju. Baseny różnej wielkości, leżaki, natryski i wiele, wiele więcej. Wszystkie lody i przekąski na terenie basenu były za darmo. Nie wiem ile wydałeś Lucek, ale wiec, że od dzisiaj to ty jesteś moim wujkiem, nie jakiś dupny sknera Slendi. Lucek powiedział, że teraz idziemy się przebrać, więc rozdzieliliśmy się na dwie grupy (męską i żeńską, do której należała tylko Jane) i poszliśmy się przebrać. Przebieralnie były obok siebie, więc gdy się przebrałem i wyszedłem czekałem przed przebieralnią na resztę. Po mnie wyszła Jane. Uśmiechnąłem się. Tak, tak, tak! To było wynagrodzenie! Tyle dni czekałem żeby zobaczyć Jane w bikini! Sukces! -Na co się gapisz?- zapytała delikatnie zawstydzona Jane. Jeff uspokój się, nie wybuchnij. Ale, ale ona jest taka... Jeff ogarnij się! -No wiesz... -Co wiem? -Na co może się gapić facet na basenie? -No, na.... - Jane poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej. -Na? -Na... -Jane ty o tym bardzo dobrze wiesz -Eeeee... mamy dzisiaj bardzo ładną pogodę. Idealną na basen.- Jane szybko zmieniła temat. Nie czekając na resztę pociągnąłem Jane za sobą. Rozłożyliśmy rzeczy pod ogromnym basenem. -Jeff, a reszta? - zapytała Jane. Machnąłem tylko ręką i usiadłem na ,ocienionym przez parasol, leżaku. Jane nachyliła się nade mną i pstryknęła mnie w nos. -Ja myślałem, że mnie pocałujesz czy coś. A ty nieeee, bo jesteś wredna. -Nie jestem wredna, po prostu nie lubię być przesadnie miła. Uśmiechnąłem się i przybliżyłem się do siedzącej Jane. -To jak z pocałunkiem? -Nigdy. -Naprawdę? -Tak. -A może się założymy? -O co? -Jeśli ty wygrasz zrobię co chcesz, a jeśli ja to ty zrobisz co chcę. -Brzmi uczciwie. To jaki zakład? -Kto szybciej przepłynie basen, zgoda? -Zgoda. Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. Idiotka. Nie wiedziała, że uczęszczałem do sekcji pływackiej i byłem jednym z najlepszych. Poszedłem się napić Pepsi i wróciłem. -Gotowa? Jane kiwnęła głową. Podeszliśmy do krawędzi basenu i skoczyliśmy do wody. Od razu zostawiłem Jane w tyle. Gdy dopłynąłem Jane była w tyle. Gdy w końcu dopłynęła uśmiechnąłem się po raz kolejny w tym dniu. -To jak, księżniczko? -Oszukiwałeś! -Nieprwada -Prawda -Nie rób takiej miny, bo ci tak zostanie, księżniczko. -Nie nazywaj mnie księżniczką! -Dlaczego? Jane najwyraźniej nie przewidywała takiego obrotu sprawy. -Ziemia do Jane- pomachałem ręką przed twarzą Jane, która właśnie wyszła na brzeg. -To wina kostki! Bolała mnie, więc nie mogłam płynąc szybko. - oświadczyła Jane, gdy wracaliśmy na leżaki. -Taaaa, a ja Lady Gaga. Jane przestań przegrałaś i koniec. -Ale, ale, ale... -Umowa - przypomniałem jej. -No dobrze, ale poczekasz do wieczora - mówiąc to odwróciła głowę. -Jane, ja jestem cierpliwy ja poczekam. Pogadaliśmy sobie kilka minut, gdy nagle musieli wyskoczyć oni! Slendi, Sally i Alfred. F*CK YOU! Moje wspólne chwile z Jane żegnajcie, obiecajcie, że będziecie dzwonić. Niestety ratownik zaczął się kłócić z wujaszkiem, że ten się kąpie w garniturze. A wujaszek tłumaczył mu, że to garnitur kąpielowy. Sally i Slendi po jakimś czasie się na chwilę zmyli, bo poszli na lody. Został Alfred, a Lucek? Lucka wcięło. Resztę dnia ten gnój przyczepił się do nas jak rzep do psiego ogona! Nie było czasu na zakład. I tak minął nam caaały dzień. Lucek później cudownie nam się objawił jako podwózka do domu. Wchodząc do domu zatrzymała mnie Jane. -Jutro, dobrze?- wyszeptała i wbiegła do domu. Stałem tam jeszcze jak debil z jakieś kilka minut, po czym poszedłem do pokoju. Po takim dniu należy mi się wypoczynek. 13.06.2014r 'Dzisiaj piątek 13-tego! Jane jedziemy pod namiot! Dobra, ale teraz na poważnie. Nie jedziemy pod żaden namiot, ale za to dzisiaj mnie czeka *błysk, błysk* pocałunek od Jane *błyska w dalszym ciągu*. Myślałem nad tym jak zachowa się Jane. Gdy tylko wyszedłem z pokoju spotkałem Jane. -Księżniczko... -Jeff, przymknij się -Złość piękności szkodzi. Jane parsknęła i weszła do łazienki. Poczekałem przed drzwiami. Minęło dość sporo czasu. W końcu się wkurzyłem i walnąłem w drzwi. -Topisz się w tej wannie czy co? -Już zaraz wyjdę Taaaaa, normalna odpowiedź kobiety w łazience "Zaraz wyjdę". ''15 minut później... -K*rwa Jane! Zaraz tam wejdę! -No zaraz... -Nie zaraz tylko teraz! W ubraniach czy bez masz wyjść z tej łazienki! -Daj mi trochę czasu! -Już stoję tu z 35 minut! -To postoisz jeszcze 5 minut! -Dobra, ale po 5 minutach wchodzę. Zacząłem nawet już odliczać. Po 4 minutach przypomniałem Jane o tym, że ma zaraz wyjść. -Jeff proszę Chyba jej się śni, żebym ja czekał godzinę! Wparowałem do łazienki. Jane stała w ręczniku. Ups. Patrzyłem na Jane. Od góry do dołu. -Nie patrz! Odwróciłem się. -Jane ja ci mówiłem, a ty to olałaś! -Mam prawo do tej łazienki tak samo jak ty! -Ale żeby siedzieć godzinę w łazience?! -Poprawka, 45 minut. -Oj tam, nieważne. Ubieraj się. -No to wyjdź Westchnąłem i wyszedłem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jane po chwili wyszła. -Nic nie widziałeś -Co miałem widzieć?- udawałem głupiego. Jane uśmiechnęła się i poszła na dół. Wszedłem do łazienki, umyłem się i ubrałem. Zajęło mi to niecałe 15 minut. Jane ucz się. Gdy zszedłem na dół nie wymieniłem z Jane ani jednego zdania. Po prostu się na nią bardzo znacząco gapiłem. Zakład. Wygrana. Pocałunek. Gdy Slendi polecił Jane wyjść z Smiley'em, po tym jak wyszła wybiegłem za nią i dogoniłem ją. -To jak Jane? -Ale co?-zgrywała głupa. -Moja nagroda, chyba nie muszę mówić co chcę.- Uśmiechnąłem się. Jane wydała dźwięk pomiędzy fuknięciem, a parsknięciem. Próbowała mnie zmyć rozmową. Gdy tak gadaliśmy nagle zauważyliśmy, że zawędrowaliśmy na jakieś pole. -Jane.- jęknąłem z tonem proszącym. Zatrzymała się i westchnęła. Ująłem jej podbródek i delikatnie pokierowałem głowę na mnie. Przybliżyłem się i niespodziewanie pocałowałem Jane. Po chwili odwzajemniła pocałunek. Jane odsunęła się aby nabrać powietrza. Miała słodki rumieniec na twarzy.-Choć wracamy do domu- powiedziałem łapiąc Jane za rękę i pociągając ją za sobą. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu było dziwnie spokojnie. Za bardzo spokojnie. Coś się na 100% stało. Rozejrzałem się po domu i zobaczyłem światło w kuchni. Gdy razem z Jane weszliśmy do pomieszczenia ukazał nam się Sally i Alfred przywiązani do krzesła i wujek, który trzymał w jednej łapie garnek, a w drugie łyżkę, którą próbował wepchnąć do buzi Sally. -Leci samolocik- powiedział Slendi ze śmiechem osoby niezdrowej psychicznie. Ja i Jane spojrzeliśmy się na siebie znacząco. Zrobiliśmy kilka kroków do tyłu i po chwili biegliśmy do pokoi, aby się w nich zamknąć. Położyłem się na łóżko. Zastanawiałem się o czym teraz myśli Jane. '17.06.2014r. ' Dzisiaj wujek wyskoczył nam z biletami do zoo. Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Nienawidzę tego miejsca. Najchętniej wykreśliłbym to słowo ze słownika, ale... no cóż... nie można mieć wszystkiego. Za Chiny ludowe nie postawię stopy w tym przeklętym miejscu. Zapierałem się rękami, nogami, niestety, udało im się. Trzymali mnie już w samochodzie. Ucieczka. Raz prawi mi się udało wyleźć przez okno. Gdy tak wyglądałem przez okno, aby się uspokoić zauważyłem grupę dziwnych osobników zwanych uczniami. Chyba też szli do zoo. Ohhhh... może po drodze uda mi się wtopić w ich szeregi. Byliśmy już przy kasie. I znowu oni! Szanse rosną na wydostanie się z wariatkowa! Przeszliśmy obok nich i weszliśmy do piekła (czyt. zoo). Znalazłem jakąś ławkę blisko wyjścia i usiadłem na niej. Zacząłem czytać jakieś ulotki. Oddalili się. Szansa aby się wydostać! Chciałem wstać z ławki, ale nogi takie ciężkie, zawroty takie wielkie (pieseł taki fajny). Siedziałem i czytałem. -Hej Jeff! Wszędzie rozpoznam ten głos. Ben! -Co ty tu robisz? -Chciałem zadać to pytanie. -BEN!!!!- zza rogu wychyliła się Marie. Trzymała w łapie sukienki i różne stroje. - Nie będzie boleć! -Wiesz, do zobaczenia Jeff- powiedział i zaczął uciekać. Marie pognała za nim. Dobra, teraz mogę stwierdzić, że w porównaniu do nich jesteśmy NORMALNI.Siedziałem tak przez jakieś pięć minut i tu nagle znikąd pojawia się Nina. -Oooo, hej Nina- odpowiedziałem mało entuzjastycznie. -Co tu robisz?- zapytała się słodkim głosem siadając obok mnie. -Eeee...jaaa... źle się poczułem, gdy zwiedzałem z wujkiem i dziewczynami zoo i sobie przysiadłem. -Jeff... -Tak? -Lubisz Jane? Chrząknąłem. -Chyba żartujesz?! Ja mam niby lubić Jane? -No, bo wydaję się, że ona cię bardzo lubi. -Chyba nienawidzi. -Jeff -Hm? -Pozwiedzasz ze mną zoo? Spojrzałem na nią. Patrzyła na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Właściwie siedząc tu z nią mam mniejsze szanse, że ktoś wyciągnie mnie z tego bagna. Zgodziłem się. Wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy w stronę surykatek. Nina zbytnio się zbliżyła. Przytulała się już do mojego ramienia. Pomocy! Gdy tak spacerowaliśmy, na naszej drodze pojawiła się Jane wraz z Alfredem. Ona woli jego? Poczułem się urażony! Wymyśliłem jakiś kit z lodami, aby uwolnić się od Niny. Lubię ja, ale, ale, ale... Mamy dzisiaj ładną pogodę, prawda? Ciągnąłem Jane za sobą. Cieszyłem się zwycięstwem, ale nie na długo. Kiedy cieszyłem się ze zwycięstwa to taka Nina i taki Alfred wyskakują zza drzewa ze sztucznymi łukami i rzucają tekstami podobnymi do tych z tandetnych romansideł. No to znowu sru! Biegiem! Zgubiliśmy ich i znaleźliśmy się przy.... (oddychaj, Jeff, oddychaj) ŻYRAFIE ALBINOSIE! Trauma z dzieciństwa powraca. Boże nie, nie, nie. Jane próbowała mnie zmusić do oglądania tego szatańskiego zwierza. Opierałem się, prawie wyszło, gdy nagle walnęła mnie i odleciałem.Obudziłem się za jakimś budynkiem.Nie miałem zamiaru mówić Jane o mojej przeszłości. Na miejsce spotkania przyszliśmy troszeczkę spóźnieni. Ale wujka też nie było, był za to Alfred. Patrzył na Jane. Jednak jakiś czas później byliśmy w domu. Poszedłem obejrzeć film do salonu. Siedziałem sobie sam, bo wszyscy spali, gdy nagle zza fotela wynurzył się Alfred. Boże. To nie był człowiek! Oczy mu świeciły i miał zaszyte usta. Nitki pękły i zaczął swój monolog. -Spróbuj się zbliżyć do Jane. Gwarantuje szybką śmierć. Chyba, że wolisz zdychać w męczarniach. Po tym zniknął. Wyłączyłem film i wróciłem do pokoju. Całą noc myślałem o Alfredzie i jego drugiej naturze. Powiem wam jedno, nie oceniajcie książki po okładce. '''18.06.2014r. Wale te cholerne próby! Próby, próby i próby. I jeszcze "czas wolny" w domu. Taaaaa... sprzątanie i "zabawa". Zauważyłem, że wujek zrobił z Sally darmową siłę roboczą. Jak? Pokazał Sally jak sprzątać kurz i powiedział, że to jest "fajna zabawa". Sam nie wykonuje obowiązków! Po porannej toalecie zszedłem na śniadanie. Zjadłem jakieś kanapki i wybrałem się na próbę. Tak, tak, ludzie, którzy nie biorą udziału w przedstawieniu mają na 10.55. Wrrrrrrrrr... Jane sobie dziś spała do późna, a ja musiałem szlajać się po jakiś debilnych próbach! Na próbie było normalnie, nie, nie, tak "normalnie". Było normalnie "na nasz sposób". Gdy skończyliśmy próbę zaczęliśmy się zbierać. Gdy pomagałem sprzątać pewne kartony, które ktoś rozwalił, usłyszałem huk. Pobiegliśmy tam (tak, ja i wszyscy ludzie ?). Pod schodami leżała Nina trzymająca się za nogę. -Nina co się stało?- zapytała nauczycielka. -Poślizgnęłam się na schodach i kostka... Później zabrali Ninę do pielęgniarki. Okazało się, że nie wystąpi. Jesssssssst! Znaczy się, to wieeelka szkoda. Ehheheheheh.... Mamy dzisiaj ładną pogodę! Eeeeeeeeee.... Po szkole wróciłem do domu i zamknąłem się w pokoju. Z dołu słyszałem wściekłą Jane. Jane złość piękności szkodzi. 19.06.2014r. Niedługo to cholerne przedstawienie! Dlaczego ja?! Tak, tak, wiem, wiem, teraz zamiast siedzieć na tych cholernych próbach powinienem być gwiazdą tego kultowego serialu. Pani dzisiaj na próbie ogłosiła, że dublerka Julii troszkę się spóźni, więc zapytała czy wszyscy są prócz pani spóźnialskiej. Gdy dobiegła mnie wieść o tym, że dublerka Julii w końcu przyszła, nauczycielka wywaliła ją od razu na scenę. Wychodząc na scenę zauważyłem Jane. WTF?! Ona jest dublerką Julii?! Znaczy się, ja nie mam nic przeciwko, nie, nie, ale dlaczego dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz? Dobrze, że teraz wiem, bo byłaby mała wpadka. Jane chyba była w większym szoku niż ja. Przez resztę dnia w szkole nie odzywała się do mnie. Chyba była w wielkim szoku. Jeff, nie chyba, tylko NA PEWNO. Wychodząc ze szkoły podbiegł do mnie Cody (znajomy ze szkoły). -Siema Jeff -Siema -Masz jakieś plany po zakończeniu roku? -Niezbyt -No to wpadniesz na imprezę? -Jasne, o której? -17.30 w następną sobotę. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze trochę i ja wooooolnym krokiem zmierzałem w stronę domu. Zaczął padać deszcz. Nie przejąłem się za bardzo. Krok za krokiem. Cholernie lało. Gdy po miłym spacerze ze szkoły do domu otworzyłem drzwi zdziwiłem się. Nikogo nie było, więc pomyślałem, że może są w kuchni, ale jedyne co w niej zastałem to kartka na stole. "Jeff, dlatego, że nie zastaliśmy cię w domu, pojechaliśmy bez ciebie na zjazd i zameldowaliśmy się w 5* hotelu. W lodówce jest jakieś żarcie, które pozwoli ci przetrwać te niecałe dwa dni samemu. Spróbuj cokolwiek odwalić, to nie ręczę za siebie. Wujek Slendi" No i zajebiście! Jestem pewny, że ten moment z 5* hotelem był po to, aby mnie wkurzyć. Brawo wujku! Olałem to i rozejrzałem się po kuchni. Portfel wujka! Zwracam honor. Wujek dzięki za kieszonkowe! Poszedłem do sklepu i kupiłem sobie parę słodyczy i kilka puszek picia. Wróciłem do domu i zaprosiłem E.Jack'a, Ben'a, Ninę i paru znajomych z klasy. To było naprawdę ciche i kulturalne spotkanie. Naprawdę, uwierzcie mi. Wcale nie było alkoholu. Ani tym bardziej butelki dla starszych. Nie, nie naprawdę. My tylko wypiliśmy mocną herbatę. Uwierzcie. 20.06.2014r. Obudziłem się rano na kanapie w towarzystwie moich kolegów. Byłem tak zkacowan... znaczy zmęczony. Spojrzałem na zegarek, była 13.00. No dobra, graliśmy w karty do czwartej w nocy. Graliśmy w te, no, Makao. Co? Nie mamy w domu kart? Eeeeee... wspominałem, że dzwonił do mnie jakiś gość z tekstem "Wiem gdzie mieszkasz...". No pomyślcie dzwoni do ciebie jakiś koleś i wali taki tekst tego typu. No oczywiście każdy by czuł się niekomfortowo, albo "Jaki nosisz rozmiar bielizny?". No to sorcia. A, wróćmy do wydarzeń, więc obudziłem się ogarnąłem, że wujek i Jane powinien wrócić wieczorem (Sally i Alfred niech gdzieś się po drodze zgubią, Amen). Z moich obliczeń (Jeff matematyk) wynika, że powinni wrócić coś koło 18.00. Dobra człowieki pora spinać poślady i łapać za mopa i miotłę. Tylko jak pomyślałem jak tu wszystkich obudzić to był mały problem. Po długim myśleniu (wow w tym dniu wykazałem się ogromną inteligencją!) puściłem na full'a Avenged Sevenfold. Powoli zaczęli wracać do przytomności. -Ludzie, wujek wraca o 18.00, a ten bajzel trzeba ogarnąć! - krzyknąłem. -Mam pytanie...- odezwał się ktoś z tłumu. Nie odpowiedziałem. Zacząłem rozdawać obowiązki. Pomagał mi Ben. Ci, którzy mieli cokolwiek do powiedzenia byli stawiani pod kilkoma faktami i ruszali do pracy. Sam z niechęcią wziąłem się do pracy, sięgnąłem mopa i zacząłem ścierać sok ze stołu. Kiedy już kończyliśmy była godzina 17.19. Uffff... poszło dosyć szybko, jak na ten bałagan po imprez.... znaczy po grze w Świnkę. Co? To było Makao? Eeeee... jak już mówiłem (pisałem?) to była ciekawa gra. Podziękowałem wszystkim. Moi goście zaczęli się już zbierać. -Jeff, zaprosisz mnie jeszcze, prawda?- zapytała słodki głosem Kate. -Oczywiście - uśmiechnąłem się (jak zawsze). Kiedy już się pożegnaliśmy była godzina 17. 26. Ok, jest dobrze, jest dobrze. Chwila, chwila. Gdzie Smiley?! Cholera! Zapomniałem o nim! Zacząłem go panicznie wołać i gwizdać. Gdzie on jest?! Co ja im powiem?! Smiley uciekł na fermę motyli. Genialny pomysł Jeff! Albo może odjechał pociągiem. Po krótszym namyśle postanowiłem nie wspominać o psie. Najwyżej wyjdzie później, a na razie będę miał czas na obmyślenie strategii. Minuty leciały, a ja wpadłem na pomysł. Będę szorował na czworaka i zobaczę którędy mógł wyjść. Byłem debilem, że nie spojrzałem na godzinę i gdy wujek otworzył drzwi zobaczył mnie szorującego na czworaka. -Eeeeee... siema wujek... -Jeff powiedz mi co ty do cholery robisz? - zapytał zmieszany wujek. -Eeeee... coś mi spadło na podłogę i.... szukam tego. - odpwiedziałem. Wujek zignorował mnie i przeszedł się po domu sprawdzając jego stan. -Spokojnie, zbyt spokojnie.- wymamrotał. -Co tu się miało dziać? - zapytałem udając niewiniątko. -Zawsze w filmach nastolatki, jak mają wolną chatę to robią biby. -Wujku, proszę cię, nie wychodzi ci mówienie, jak ty to nazywasz "językiem młodzieży". - powiedziała zażenowana Jane. -Nie no, co ty wujku? Ja i impreza? Hahhahahah... ha ha...- odpowiedziałem udając dalej niewinnego. Wujek chyba przez resztę wieczoru szukał czegokolwiek, aby mnie wkopać. -Ale, ale... -Wujku, po prostu idź do pokoju, jesteś zmęczony- Jane i Sally odprowadziły Slendi'ego do pokoju. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. -Nieźle zatarłeś ślady- usłyszałem głos za sobą. Alfred. -Ale o co ci chodzi? - zapytałem udając dalej. -Jeff, ja wiem i ty też dobrze wiesz, że była tu dość gruba impreza. -Nie możesz mi tego udowodnić. -Mogę. -wyjął zza pleców kamerę, gdzie było to nagrane. Wszystko. Nawet jak Kate się do mnie przystawiała. -Ty ... -Posłuchaj, możemy się dogadać. -Nie będę z kimś takim jak ty gadał! -No to wujek i Jane będą mieli ciekawy film do obejrzenia. Dobra przeżyję wujka, ale Jane. Przyrzekam, pewnego dnia uśpię tego gnoja. -Dobra, czego chcesz? -Od razu nam się lepiej rozmawia. -Gadaj! -Hmmmm... na razie się zastanowię, ale pamiętaj zrobisz cokolwiek a Jane i wujek to zobaczą. Odwróciłem się i poszedłem do pokoju. -Więc rozumiem, że tak... - odpowiedział mi Alfred na ciszę. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju walnąłem pięścią o ścianę. Położyłem się potem na łóżku i myślałem czego on będzie chciał. ' '''21.06.2014r.' 'Dzisiaj przedstawienie. Próbowałem na początku złamać nogę, tak jak Nina, ale zrezygnowałem z tego, gdy okazało się, że dublerką Niny jest Jane. Przedstawienie odbędzie się o 18.00. Dzień zleciał mi szybko. Głównie w wolnej chwili przeglądałem scenariusz, aż nadszedł ten czas. Przedstawienie. Szczerze? Teraz żałuję, że nie złamałem tej nogi. Przedstawienie się zaczęło o godzinie 18.47! Dlaczego? Bo gościu, który grał jakiegoś krzaka czy drzewo dostał tremy. Serio? Wszyscy musieli go przekonywać, żeby wyszedł na scenę. Chociaż czy on był, aż tak potrzebny? Po kilku minutach przedstawienia zgasło światło. Okazało się, że nie ma prądu. ŻE CO?! Przez chwilę miałem nadzieję, że przedstawienie będzie przełożone czy coś. Wiecie co się okazało? Że niestety, ale nie może być przełożone i oddali pieniądze za bilety. Dlaczego nie może być przełożone? Bo będzie remont tej sali, którego nie można przełożyć. A prądu nie będzie aż do jutra. Wujek zabrał nas (mnie, Jane, Sally i niestety Alfreda) do domu. Powiedział, że kiedy on był młody to nie było prądu i trzeba było znaleźć sobie inną rozrywkę niż telewizor i komputer. Olałem te gadki wujka i poszedłem do siebie do pokoju spać. Slendi i reszta grali pewnie w jakieś planszówki przy świecach. '''22.06.2014r. ' Wrócił prąd! Wróciła cywilizacja! Ucieszony zszedłem na dół na śniadanie. Zjadłem "pyszne i pożywne" śniadanie i wraz z Jane, Sally i wujkiem (tak Alfred nie chodzi do szkoły) wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Lekcje zleciały mi szybko. Na wychowawczej nauczycielka gadała o zakończeniu roku. Po wszystkich lekcjach wróciłem wraz ze Slendi'm i Jane do domu. Tak niestety podjechaliśmy po Sally. Przez resztę dnia musiałem grać w jakieś debilne planszówki, bo Sally chciała pograć. A wujek powiedział mi, że nie mogę się wykręcać, bo Sally będzie przykro, że nigdy z nią nie gram. Oczywiście, gdy ją ogrywałem w Monopolu to ona rzuciła planszą i pobiegła do pokoju krzycząc, że oszukuje. No i widzicie? Taka jest właśnie gra z Sally.